Mobile electronic computing devices such as smart phones have become very common in our society. Devices such as smart phones not only facilitate telephone conversations but also permit a user to surf the Internet and to send and receive information between other electronic computing devices.
Because smart phones are typically carried by the user on a daily basis, the smart phones can be used for a variety of functions. For example, merchandise can be paid for at retail stores using smart phones, smart phones can be used to takes photos and videos of people and objects and smart phones can be used to compare prices of merchandise at one retail store with prices at other retail stores. Many other uses of smart phones are possible.